Talk:Myka Bering/@comment-24495326-20170129082503
Those of you arguing about whether or not Myka and H.G was at all romatic, and of course saying that if they were, then the show would have ended it that way, need to think a bit on that! Name one show at that time or even since, (other then The L Word, which doesn't count since it's about lesbians) that have ended with the lead female character, NOT ending up with the male lead, but instead ended up with a woman! There is only one show on American tv that ever did anything like that, Lost Girl! And it hadn't ended when Warehouse 13 did! But also no show before Lost Girl, ever had the lead female bisexual, and having a romance with another woman, more so, then the male lead in the show! So what makes you think that Warehouse 13 creators/writers would have done something that only one show has done, as of even now, back then? They did hint to a more like budding romance with Myka and H.G Wells, like it or not! The whole set up with H.G saving Myka with that hook gun of hers, was right out of so many scenes in movies and tv shows, where the one in H.G part, is a man, and of course the woman gets right way become smitten with him! Myka was clearly smitten with H.G and H.G with Myka! It was made clear by the way Myka acted about that note from H.G that was in the case with H.G's hook gun! And everytime she saw H.G she showed it even more! It wasn't that same behavior as she had with say Claudia, who she loved like a sister, it was much more then sister or friend with her and H.G! I just watched this whole series Tuesday, so I still remember how it was between them! And it's true, Myka and Pete came much more across like brother and sister, then lovers! I mean sure Pete flirted with Myka and it's possible you can say he had those kinds of feelings for her, though even that is stretch, but Myka didn't really act the same with him! Sure by the two final seasons, they were starting to go that way, but not before that! And that was probably more because they knew by the 4th that they might not get anything but 5 seasons! But any case, why can't it be that she felt that way about both at some point? Peoples feelings change, H.G had moved on to her own relationship, though it was the most obviously forced relationship idea ever! Obviously because Jaime Murray was too involved in Defiance by then! But we were already told basically that H.G was bisexual, and in the end, they did say she dumped the guy with the little girl and was with a woman now! In any case, the reason the creators didn't put Myka and H.G together even in the end, is because of DVD sales! They didn't want to lose the Pyka fans, who might not buy the DVD, if their ship didn't get together! And networks and pruducers of shows, know that we F/F shippers, are used to not getting our way, so we will buy them anyway! Or at least they figure the very few who wouldn't, wouldn't matter, money wise!